To be cursed by the fox
by Tiramisu Blaze
Summary: Ever the trickster the Kyuubi unleashed a dark magik upon the Akatsuki, changing them until they find the cure. But how can they with no human way to communicate? No hands to write. No human mouth to speak. One by one the Akatsuki find their way into Haruno Sakura's home and eventually they find the cure to their curse. AkaXSaku. AU. Re-write of my previous story GTLBF.


Chapter One of the Fantastical Rewrite of the story known as "Got to love being foxy":

Please note that all the standard disclaimers apply: _I own nothing, not even the shirt on my back._

oOo

The Kyuubi looked out from the dank cell he had been trapped in. The humans thought that he'd be furious but Kyuubi was a fox, a trickster by nature, and was in reality content to watch the passing of time from within the body of the young kit Naruto. The kid was rash, loud, and often put himself in unneeded danger. Yet, he had a way of growing on people, just as he had grown on Kyuubi. The immortal demon watched as a group of misguided kits were coerced into doing the bidding of Madara Uchiha.

At one time the old Uchiha had been an entertaining mortal.

That changed when he had discovered that though the Sharingan he could control the Kyuubi. Madara sent Kyuubi into a rage and unleashed him upon the village of Konoha where he was sealed within the Uzumaki kit.

Since the happening of his sealing the Kyuubi has gone over is many years of knowledge, one does not live to gain nine-tail without knowing some secrets after all. Kyuubi had a plan, one that would be most hilarious; he only had to wait for the most opportune moment.

oOo

The battle was fierce, draining Team Kakashi of chakra and physical energy. Yamato and Sai were using a combination of Sai's ink beasts and Yamato's nin-jutsu to bombard Deidara and Tobi into exhaustion and eventually defeat.

Yards away Sakura was taking on Hidan and Kakuzu, her small lithe form dodging attacks while her chakra filled fists created large fissures in the ground and breaking bones.

Kakashi was locked in battle with Itachi, his scared eye uncovered and being put to strenuous use as they fought in the black and red dreamlike scape of the Sharingan.

Naruto, ever the energetic Shinobi was going blow for blow with Kisame, who's sword was feasting on the immeasurable chakra of the demon host.

Yet while the team fought for their village, and the safety of their families, bringing themselves to near-death. Kyuubi, the ever present spectator was working on cracking the seal that contained him from the inside. As the seal slipped open and large red-orange bubbling froths oozed from Naruto's skin. The whisker like scares on his face darkened and his eyes flashed red and pupils split. The time was now the Kyuubi knew. Moving Naruto's clawed fingers through an extensive routine of hang signals to concentrate the old demon magik that was stored within him.

The last seal was completed and the Kyuubi let out a loud mad chuckle that echoed eerily across the multitude of battlefields, making friends and foe alike pause in their attempts to murder each other.

A moment passed and the silence was immense as the Kyuubi shot a black lightning bolt from his mouth and into Kisame's chest. Not even a scream was heard as the large blue Akatsuki member fell. The Kyuubi grinned, sending shivers down the spines of the kami that witnessed the dark magik. Dark magik, that was making its way through Kisame's body, breaking and rearranging the large man's bones and such to form a new body. Until it made its way to the ring, one of many that all Akatsuki wore, it took hold and traveled through the connected rings infecting each member with the curse.

Kyuubi watched for a instant longer before withdrawing into Naruto as Yamato slapped a seal onto Naruto's back to reinforce the bars holding back the demon.

The Konoha ninja watched as the Kyuubi faded and one by one the Akatsuki collapsed into withering piles of pure pain. They observed in horror as more than one opened their mouth and screamed. It was a deep purely instinctual sound that that sounded more at home coming out of an animal, not something human.

oOo

The style has changed, the story has changed, yes it's going to be a bit darker but i'm in a twisted _Peter pan _ and _Alice in Wonderland_ kind of mood lately.

Hope you enjoyed, leave comments/complaints/critique or any other "C" words.

With love,

Blaze


End file.
